Meg and Trent: More Than Friends
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Meg has had enough of being treated like crap. She leaves Quahog to start over in Emeraldgrove, San Francisco. Meg meets and falls in love with a Pizza Delivery boy named Trent McKnight, along with her new friends they have some hilarious and wacky adventures."
1. A Bold Decision

**Chapter 1: A Bold Decision **

_This is a spin-off from Family Guy featuring Meg in the spotlight, no longer living in Quahog with her so called family who only think of her as a punching bag. If there's anyone who deserves to have their own show it's Meg, not just because she's my favorite character but because she's a great person with a lot of talent unlike Peter._

_I don't own Family Guy_

The Griffin family minus Meg and Chris were having a pancake breakfast, soon Meg walks into kitchen and greets them.

"Good morning, everyone!" Meg greets her family happily.

Not one of them said a word they just kept on eating as if she wasn't in the room.

"Good morning!" Meg said, speaking a bit louder.

"Meg, didn't talk with your mouth full." Lois said, not even looking at her daughter.

"But I'm not even eating anything." Meg replied.

"Now that's surprising, has the sea cow lost its appetite?" Stewie laughs in delight at his own humor.

Chris comes in and greets his parents. "Good morning, Mom and Dad!"

Good Morning, Chris!" Lois said, smiling at her son.

"Hey champ!" Peter said, waving his hand.

"What about me, isn't anyone going to tell me good morning?" Meg whined.

"Shut up, Meg!" Peter stated blankly.

Meg sighs then sits besides Peter and eats her pancakes.

"Hey, Meg can you do something for me?" Peter asked.

"What is it, dad?" Meg asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Could you go down to the basement and get my fishing gear. I'm going fishing with Joe and Quagmire." Peter said.

"Why me, can't you do it yourself?" Meg asked.

"Well aren't you being awfully crabby today, Meg. That attitude of yours is the main reason you lost to Peyton List in the Kids Choice Awards." said Peter.

**Flashback**

"Alright, it's time to announce the nominates for prettiest smile." Nick Jones said. "Will Meg Griffin and Peyton List, please come on stage."

The audience cheered for them as they walked on stage.

"Now then these two ladies will smile for us, and whoever has the has the best smile wins and the loser will be slimed. Okay girls give us your best smile." Nike told them.

Peyton was the first one to smile, her smile was so great that her teeth were shining. Everyone was ooh and ahh for this display. As for Meg, she had a plain ordinary smile which lefted the audience dead silent you could hear a cricket chirping."

"Well it's obvious that, Peyton List is our winner. And as for you Meg, you get-

"Slimed!" the audience cheered.

After that was said. Meg had slime poured all over her."

"God these sucks!" she stated, wiping the slime off her face.

"Oh, and for being such a sore loser you get doubled slimed." Mike said.

Once again Meg slime poured on her."

"This is the last time I ever come to the Kids Choice Awards." Meg complained.

**End Flashback**

"Dad's got a point, Meg. You're a real buzzkill." Chris said.

"Fine I'll get dad's fishing gear." Meg said in annoyance.

Meg left the kitchen and goes down to the basement a upon entering she there was a strange wooden crate laying on the floor. There was a note on top of the crate that says "Happy Birthday, Meg From Peter.

Meg thought this present was looked suspicious, being that her last birthday was months ago back when Peter got drunk and crushed her grandfather's ribs. Thinking that this must be his way of apologizing for the for all the crap he's done to her.

Slowly Meg opens the crate and three wolves jump out."

"What the hell!" Meg yelled.

Before Meg could try to make a run for it the wolves tackled her to the ground while biting and scratching her. She struggled to get them off but to no avail luckily she saw a baseball bat nearby and takes hold of it. Using the bat to knock the wolves off.

Meg beats the wolves repeatedly with the bat until they were all dead. She drops the bat and goes upstairs. Meanwhile back in the kitchen, the rest of the family hears the screams and run to see Meg with her clothes ripped, claw marks on her face, covered with blood.

"My God, Meg what happened?" Lois asked.

"Dad had wolves locked inside of a crate I opened it, and they viciously attacked me." Meg explained while Peter laughs.

"Man that would've been hilarious if it had been by a bear." Peter said, amused.

"YOU FUCKING JERK, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Meg shouts, pissed off.

"Megan Griffin, you watch your mouth young lady." Lois scolded.

"Dad's the one who put my life in danger for his own entertainment. I could've been killed cause of him. I may need to go to the hospital in case, I might have rabies." Meg said.

"Ew, you've got rabies." Chris exclaims as he runs to hide behind Lois. "Don't let her touch me, dad."

"Chris I'm more than likely I even have- Meg says before she was interrupted by Peter swattering at her with a broom.

"You're contagious, Meg!" Peter states while swinging a broom. "And if you stay here any longer we could all die a slow agonizingly death."

"You make it sound like, I'm the plague." Meg said offended.

"You've got the plague too? Get out, get out of this house." Peter demand.

Meg just stood there only for Peter to punch a hole in the wall. "I SAID NOW!"

Meg ran out the kitchen door fearing what her dad would do if she didn't obey him. Peter closes the door behind her.

"We're safe now, no need to panic!" Peter boast.

"Peter can you loan me ten bucks?" Brian asked.

"I said there's no need to panic." Peter slaps Lois.

"Peter, what the hell?" Lois yelled rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry for a second there I thought you were a giant cockroach." Peter said.

Outside the the Griffin house Meg sat on the porch feeling miserable, she looked through window and saw that the family was now in the living room watching TV. And having a good laugh about the movie, enjoying each other company without her.

"I don't understand they're my family, they're suppose to love me. So why do they treat me like crap?" Meg asked herself with tears coming out her eyes. "This must be how Beast Boy felt after kicked out of the Teen Titans."

**Cutaway**

Beast Boy's playing on his game station when the other Titans walk in."

"Yo, Beast Boy we've got to talk." Cyborg said.

"Can it wait? I'm close to getting a new high score." Beast Boy stated.

"No it can't wait, this is serious." Raven emotionless.

"That is correct the, the four of us have something to tell you." said Starfire.

"Alright want is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's about you! For the passed few weeks, you haven't been pulling your weight around here." Robin said.

"While we're out protecting the city and risking our lives, you're here sitting on the couch playing video games." Raven added.

"What's your point?" Beast Boy asked his teammate in a bored tone.

"The four of us have talked it over and we think you shouldn't be a Titan anymore. In other word you're fired, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"What fired?" Beast Boy yelled.

"That's right but don't worry we're having Aqualad replace you." Cyborg said.

"You can't do to me, I have a wife and three kids." Beast Boy pleaded.

"A horse talking a crap isn't giving birth." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Well fine then I don need the Teen Titans. I'll form my own team, a much better team and then you'll be sorry. Beast Boy cried running out the door.

"So what now? You guys wanna get a pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Is that all you ever eat? You should really try to eat more healthier food or I'll end up as big as a blimp." Raven said.

"Bitch!" Cyborg muttered.

**End Cutaway**

At James Woods High School Meg is in the library reading when Neil walks up to her."

"Hello, Meg!" Neil said in a sexy tone.

Meg sighs in annoyance. "What do you what Neil?"

"The school dance is this Friday and I was thinking the two of us should go together. It'll be the perfect way for us dance the night away and become one Meil." Neil said.

"I've got a better idea, how about you leave now and I never see you for the rest of my life." Meg angrily.

"I see you still time to think about it. Give me a call when you change your mind which I know will." Neil leaves the library.

"God, when he realize I'll never be attracted to him." Meg said to herself.

After Meg finished reading her book she left the library only to run into her tormentor Connie D'Amico. As well as Scott and Gina."

"There you Meg I've been looking for you." Connie said.

"What you want Connie, come to make fat jokes about me." Meg asked bitter.

"No, at least not yet anyway. I need your help something." Connie said.

"Help with what exactly?" Meg asked.

"Remember math test we're having tomorrow?" Connie inquired.

"Yes, what about it?" Meg asked crossing her arms.

"We're going steal the answers to the test, and we would use your help." Gina said.

"What in it for me?" Meg asked sounding suspicious.

"Help us pull this off and I'll least you come to my party tonight." Connie offered.

Meg wasn't sure if she should trust Connie, remembering all the times she's insulted and humiliated her.

"I don't know if- Meg begin only to be cut off by Connie.

"Did I also mention that, Craig Huffman's Cousin Duncan Huffman will also be going to my party as well?" Connie informed.

"Really, oh my God." Meg squealed. "He's twice as hot as Craig Huffman."

"So you'll do it?" Scott asked.

"Count me in!" Meg stated with her fist up in the air.

"Good, meet us outside behind the cafeteria at noon." Connie said before walking off with her friends.

"This going to be so cool. Being invited to Connie D'Amico's party will be the highlight of my life." Meg said to herself. "It'll be like Timmy Turner asking out Trixie Tang."

**Cutaway**

"Hi Trixie, want to go to the movies with me?" Timmy asked his crush.

"No!" Trixie said.

"Yes!" Timmy said.

"No!" Trixie said.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"No!" Timmy said.

"Yes!" Trixie said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No

"Yes

"NO!"

"Damn it Timmy Turner, you're going out with me and that's final." Trixie shouted.

"Alright you win, I'll pick you up night at 8:00." Timmy replied.

"You better!" Trixie stated.

**End Cutaway**

Meg met up with Connie, Gina, and Scoot exactly where she told her to.

"Good you're here, are you ready?" Connie asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Meg asked eagerly.

"Sneak into the Math Teacher's office and get the answers, while the three of us keep a look out. And if we see him coming, we'll give you the signal." Connie told her.

"What's the signal?" Meg asked.

Hearing this, Connie turned to Scott with a stern look on her face.

"Scott, I thought told you to text her the word, we're using as a signal." Connie scolded the jock.

"I still don't see why we can't use the Muppet Babies theme song?" Scott asked.

"Because that show's way older than Peg-Leg Pete's wooden leg." Gina said.

Peg-Leg Pete comes into the scene, looking angry at Gina.

"You got a problem with peg-legs, Little Missy?" Pete questioned in a authoritative tone.

"No, I just expressing my honest opinion." Gina replied holding her hands up afraid.

"Your honest opinion, eh. Well I'll have you know that everyone in my family has a peg-leg and it's an honor to have one. Wanna know why?" Peg-Leg Pete asked her sternly.

Gina nodded in responds.

"They're considered heroes, for generations my ancestors have fought against sharks and lived to tell about it. Sure they each lost a leg in doing so, but that's what made them heroes." Peg-Leg Pete explained.

"Wow, that's go to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Scott laughed.

Peg-Leg Pete punched Scott in the stomach followed by a kick in the face.

"Chump!" Peg-Leg Pete called Scott and walks off.

The screen freezes, and Shang appears before the viewing audience.

"Hello and greetings. You're probably wondering why Peg-Leg Pete attacked, Scott like that. Well we Disney characters all carry something inside of us, we hold dear. And that something is call honor. Our honor is not ever to be taken lightly or insulted, it's like getting a slap in the face." Shang said.

Mulan comes into the scene.

"Shang, what are you doing?" Mulan asked her husband.

"Explaining the importance of honor." Shang told her.

"Oh really, well maybe you can explain to me way my the temple of my ancestors are filled with pictures of naked woman." Mulan said crossing her arms.

"It must have been one of the kids, you know how boys are when they reach that age in their lives." Shang replied.

"We don't have any children!" Mulan reminded him.

Shang starts to sweat, and looks back at the screen."

"Well that's all the time I have, farewell." Shang said before everything goes black.

Later, Meg sneaks into the Math Teacher's classroom, careful not to make a sound. She found the answers to the test inside of a briefcase.

"Yes!" Meg cheered accomplishing her goal.

Before she could leave the door opened, standing there were the popular kids and with them was Math Teacher. He appeared to be in his 40's dressed in an all gray suit with brown low cut hairstyle.

"Meg Griffin, mind explaining what you're doing here?" the Math Teacher asked.

"Nothing!" Meg lied hiding the test answers behind her back.

"Nothing huh. Well Connie here has been telling me all about how you were going to cheat on the test." the Math Teacher said.

"What? But this was all Connie's idea." Meg protested.

"Not only is Meg a cheater, she's also a fat ugly unattractive loser. And since I'm the most popular girl in this school, you have to believe anything I say." Connie told him.

"Point taken. Meg, I'm giving you one weeks detention." the Math Teacher said.

"But that's not fair." Meg whined.

"You're right it's isn't fair, let's make it four weeks detention and how about I throw in a month of cleaning up the school's cafeteria just for fun." the Math Teacher said.

"This is an outrage!" Meg shouted.

"Keep you voice down, Miss Griffin." the Math Teacher scold.

"Yeah Meg, have some dignity." Gina said shaking her head.

"Lame-o!" Scott stated.

"If you'll excuse me now, I have to get to the gym and watch the girls play volleyball." the Math Teacher said then leaves the classroom.

"Connie, how could you do this to me?" Meg asked.

"I thought it would obvious to you by now, guess I'm gonna have to spell it out for you and then you'll finally get the message. Meg Griffin, you're an ugly bitch with no hope of ever being popular you were born ugly and you'll die ugly. The only shot you'd have at become cool is if everyone on earth turns really ugly and then you'd be queen of the ugly people. And another thing when you're changing in locker room do it where no one's around I get enough seeing your enormous ass." Connie said.

Meg's eye became watery as she ran crying."

"Now that that's over with, why don't we go steal some test answers for real this time." Connie suggested.

"From which teacher, Buster Ross the Science teacher or Conner Kamper the French teacher. Of course there's always the alternative, we actually study." Scott said.

Both Gina and Connie gave a disdain look.

"My God, Scott you're such a moron." Gina said rolling her eyes.

"You sound like, Pooh Bear when he's on his medicine." Connie said.

**Cutaway**

Pooh and all of his friends are have a panic.

"Say Buddy Bear, what the two of have a bouncing contest?" Tigger asked.

"Sure, whatever you say." Pooh replied in a deadpan tone.

"You don't sound sure." Tigger said.

"Believe me, I'm as eager as having a jar of honey." Pooh said.

"I don't know what's gotten you, but I like it." Eeyore said smiling. " We should hang out together more often, just the two of us alone in the dark."

**End Cutaway**

Later that day, Lois and Peter are lecturing Meg.

"I'm very disappoint in you, young lady. How can you do such a thing?" Lois asked.

"But mom it wasn't my fault, Connie D'Amico tricked me into stealing the test answers. She said if I did it, she'd invite me to her party." Meg explained.

"And you believed her, how could you be so gullible?" Lois asked.

"Hello, this is Meg we're talking about. She'll believe anything Connie tells her to be in with the cool crowd." Peter stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that's not an excuse. God, Meg how many times are you gonna Connie railroad you until you realize she doesn't like you." Lois said.

"Who doesn't, she's Meg no one cares." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't want this to happen." Meg said.

"Sorry is not good enough, and for the next two months this house and school are the only places you're going to be seeing." Lois said.

"Seriously, you're grounding me?" Meg asked. "I'm already in enough trouble at school as it, why do you have to make it worse?"

"Don't you back talk me, now go to your room until I call you for dinner." Lois said.

"Ha, she laid down the law on your ass Meg." Peter said laughing.

Meg sighs as walks into her room.

"Why,is always me?" Meg asked herself. "I'm hated at my school even my own family hates me. What have I ever done to be treated like this?" Meg sat down on her bed facing out the window. "I'm the moment miserable girl on earth."

The next few days later, Meg had been ditching school and hanging out in a diner avoiding anyone who might happen to know her. Now Meg was waiting on the house special she'd ordered a Jumbo Rib Streak.

A waitress walked by and gives Meg her meal. She appeared to be a young woman in her 20's with short brown hair.

"Here's your order, enjoy." she said placing the plate of food in front of Meg.

"Thanks!" Meg said in a gloomy tone.

"Say haven't I seen you before?" the waitress asked.

"No, I don't think so." Meg not even looking at the waitress.

"Yes I have, you've been coming here for the past three days straight." the waitress said. "And shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's complicated!" Meg stated.

"Let me guess, problems at home and in school." the waitress thought.

Meg looked at her as if she'd read her mind.

"How can you tell?" Meg asked.

"The expression on your face tells a lot." the waitress said as she took a seat. "Tell me all about it."

"You actually want hear what I have to say?" Meg asked surprised. "No one has ever wanted hear anything I have to say or be around me."

"I don't mind talking to you at all, you seem like a good kid." the waitress said. "My name's Nora by the way."

"Meg Griffin!" Meg introduced herself.

"Alright Meg, what's your story?" Nora asked.

Meg sighs heavily."

"It's like this, my whole life I've been nothing but a doormat for everybody. When I'm in school this girl, Connie D'Amico has tormented me repeatedly since we first met in the sixth grade." Meg begin as she shows her arm with cuts. "Each of this cuts I have represents a day she's humiliated me. Besides her anybody else won't give me the time of day, they'd rather set themselves on fire at the site of me. The only ones who even bother to talk to me are my friends, and they're losers like me."

"That's awful!" Nora stated.

"That's nothing compared to my life at home, I'm the oldest of three but apparently I don't matter to them. They barely pay any attention except when they're putting me down. For laughs they read my dairy, exploiting my most personal thoughts. The worst of all is my dad who's abused me physically and emotionally, for instance he punch me in the face once while on steroids, farting in my face, and shot me at point blank when all I did was say "Hi, dad". Meg finished as her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh god Meg I'm so sorry." Nora said as she brought Meg into a comforting hug. "Just what kind of monsters are those people?"

"I know, right. Do you have any idea what's it's like to be hated by your own family?" Meg cried.

Nora wiped the tears from Meg's eyes."

"There, there everything will be alright." Nora said patting Meg on her back.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Meg asked.

"Tell me you something, Meg I haven't had a pleasant life either." Nora said.

"Really but you're so beautiful." Meg said.

"True but beauty isn't all it's cracked up to be." Nora replied. "When I was growing up with older brother and sister, my parents spent more time with them than me. I didn't even exist all because they were talented musicians. As for me I had to raise myself until I moved in with my grandma, ended up living with her for eight years."

"That's must have been horrible." Meg said feeling bad for Nora. "So what about the rest of your family, do still talk to them?"

"Only on the holidays, although it's always the same every year. We say a few things watch a holiday special, and play a game of charades." Nora said.

"Aren't you upset that your family's ignored you?" Meg asked.

"I am, but over time I've accepted that I come from a negative family." Nora replied.

"So that's it I just have to accept the the fact my family's see me as anything but a punching bag for the rest of my life." Meg exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm saying. Meg you don't deserve to be part of a family that treats you like crap, believe me when I say you're better off without them. Nora told her.

"What am I suppose to do, I suck." Meg commented herself.

"Has your father been telling you that?" Nora asked.

"Constantly!" Meg sighs.

"Meg don't you see, this is the reason people walk all over you. You let them, you've got to put your foot down and stand up for yourself." Nora encouraged.

Meg stared at Nora surprised by how much concern she had for her well being.

"How?" Meg asked.

"You're a young girl there's still so much for you to learn. Try getting out more, take a vacation who knows you might find some things you never have before. Take it a step at a time, the first thing is to stop being a victim of abuse and let yourself know that you matter, say it." Nora demand.

"I matter!" Meg said.

"Louder!" Nora pressed on

"I matter!"

"Louder!"

"I matter!"

"Louder!"

"I FUCKING MATTER!" Meg shouted.

"That's the spirit, remember what I said and not the words of what those bastards say." Nora said standing up. "Well it's time for me to go."

"You're leaving, now?" Meg asked.

"Yes I have pickup my grandma from her yoga class." Nora replied.

"Before you go I just wanted to say thanks for the advice. I know we've only known each other for thirty minutes but I feel like we've become good friends." Meg said.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Nora said.

"While you and I have been talking I don't remember finishing my Jumbo Rib Steak." Meg said.

At that moment an alarm went off as balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling.

"What's going one?" Meg asked sounding terrified.

The Chef walks by.

"Congratulations, young lady you're the winner in our streak eating contest." he said.

"Streak eating contest?" Meg asked the chef.

"That is correct, not only are the first to ever to finish a Jumbo Rib Steak under fifteen minutes, plus you didn't vomit in the aftermath." he said.

"What did I win, actually?" Meg asked.

"This!" Chef stated as handed Meg a check of 700,000 dollars.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it. I've never gotten so much money in my life." Meg said.

"The money isn't the only thing you've won, if you'll look out the window you'll see your second prize." Chef said.

After those words came out of Chef's mouth a plane dropped off a cargo box, it opened revealing a blue Corvette . Meg goes outside to see it up close.

"A brand new car, and this is really mine?" Meg asked amazed.

"Lock, stock, and barrel!" Chef said as he put the keys to the car in Meg's hand.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Meg said with tears of joy.

"The question you ought be asking yourself is, what are planning to do the money and car?" Chef asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Meg said as the camera zoomed in on her face showing an angry expression, horror theme is played in the background.

Meanwhile at the D'Amico's house, Connie and all of the cool kids are partying.

"So this guy ask if I'd go out with him, and I said sure I'll go out with you, after I'm dead and desperate." Gina told Connie.

"Speaking of desperation, how's about destroying Meg's self esteem by apologizing to her, and say we're going to let her join us." Connie said. "And when Meg least expects it we'll drop honey on her followed by an attack of swarming bees."

"Great idea, her pain really does bring me joy." Gina said.

There's a knock at the door, Connie goes to answer it. There stood a delivery man.

"Excuse me, are you Connie D'Amico?" he asked.

"Yes!" Connie replied.

"I have a package for you." he said handing her the box."

"Okay, now get the hell off my property." Connie said closing the door in his face.

Gina notices the package.

"What's that?" Gina asked.

"No idea, but it's from Meg and there's note." Connie said. "Dear Connie, be smelling you later, love Meg"."

"That's pathetic even for her." Gina said.

"It's probably something lame like one of those Hip Hop CD's." Connie as she opens the package, she and Gina gasped inside was a stink bomb about to go off. "Oh s-

The scene changes to the outside of Connie's house then it explodes with gas. A fill odor is coming inside, all the cool kids ran out the house screaming while covering their noses."

"DAMN YOU MEG GRIFFIN." Connie shouted up in the sky. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

A mile from where Connie is Meg watched through a pair of binoculars.

"Take that Connie D'Amico!" Meg taunted. "Payback's bitch ain't it, D'Astinko?"

The next afternoon the Griffins are watching TV when the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Lois said picking up the phone. " Hello, yes this she. What, she has. I see well thanks for letting me know."

"Who was that?" Brian asked as Lois hung up the phone.

"Meg's principal, apparently she hasn't be going to school all this week." Lois said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just realized that everyone has four fingers." Peter said, staring at his own hands.

"Peter weren't you listening?" Lois asked sternly. "Our daughter has been repeatedly skipping out of school and lying to us about it."

"Mom would you be mad if I say, I knew Meg's been ditching school and not telling anyone?" Chris asked.

"Yes I will. Why didn't you tell me and your father sooner?" Lois asked.

"In my defense I was getting high off a soda at the time." Chris replied.

"Where's Meg? I'm going have a talk with her." Lois said.

Meg came down the stairs carrying a duffle bag.

"Meg Griffin you're in a lot of trouble, young lady." Lois said.

"For what?" Meg asked.

"Principal Shepherd called, he says you haven't been to school lately and I want to know why?" Lois asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Meg said nonchalant.

"The deal is, I want to where you've been going? And I want the truth." Lois said.

"You want the truth, I'll give you the truth." Meg said. "I've been hanging out in a diner, it's where I won 700,000 dollars and a Corvette."

Lois, Peter, Chris, Brian, and Stewie laughed at this.

"Oh my God, that has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Peter laughed.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Lois asked.

"I can prove that I'm telling the truth." Meg said.

Meg walks out the door with the other behind her.

"Ta-da!" Meg said showing her family the Corvette.

"Holy crap!" Peter said surprised. "Meg's got her own car?"

"And it's so shiny, too." Chris said. "Mom can I have a car?"

"When you're 18, honey." Lois said.

"Impressed, huh?" Meg asked with a smug look on her face.

"I don't get how this happened, Meg of all people won a car. Peter said. "Meg sucks."

Meg now has an angry expression on her face.

"I'm gonna take this baby down to the Clam, Quagmire and Joe will be so jealous and afterwords the three of us can drive around town." Peter said.

"The hell you will. This car and money belong to me." Meg said. "If you want one so badly then go buy your own fat ass."

"Meg, don't talk to your father like that." Lois said sternly. "Peter very works hard to provide for this family."

"Does he now? Meg smirked. "Cause I was under the impression that you were referring to someone with a brain in their head."

"Shut up, Meg!" Peter said.

"No, you shut up Peter." Meg said angrily shocking the Griffin family.

"What did you say?" Peter asked shocked.

"I told you to shut up, fat ass. This is exactly why I'm leaving." Meg said.

"What, you're leaving?" Brian asked.

"Yeah I am!" Meg replied.

"Oh come on Meg, we all know you're not really going anywhere." Lois said. "You've had your little dramatic episode, but lets not turn this into a scene."

"Wow Lois that's great parenting." Meg said sarcastic.

"Excuse me, are you questioning my parenting." Lois asked offended. "Are you saying I'm not a good mother?"

"I know you are, cause you're a bitch." Stewie said. "Looks like, Lois and the sea cow are about to go at it."

"Call me a sea cow again, and I promise you I'll kick your little football-headed ass." Meg threaten.

"Y-You can understand me?" Stewie asked in shock.

"Of course I can, I'm an idiot like, Jillian." Meg said.

Brian broke out crying at the name of his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh great, now we've got to listen Brian wine over Jillian again." Stewie said dryly.

"To answer your question, Lois yes you're not a good mother in fact you're the worst mother in the world. I'm your daughter, your first born. You're suppose to love and care for me like all mothers should, and what do you do? You neglected me, not even once have you given me an ounce of respect. From the time you were pregnant with me I know you tried to have an abortion. You nearly let Joe fall to his death while you were pretending he was me. At my wedding I told that I loved you, and you said nothing in response to that. When I really needed your love and support, all you did was leave me with a bottle of pills and a book. And lets not for when you kissed my boyfriend and blamed it on dad when in truth you're just a whore who'll sleep with any guy."

Meg turns her attention to her younger brother.

"Chris you may not have bullied and insulted as much as the others, but that still doesn't excuse you from going along with it in the first place. I'm your sister, and not once did you treat me like a good brother should. Sure there was that time you helped get my job back. You dated Connie and throw a spear at me without considering you could have killed me."

She then looks towards Peter ."

"And as for you Peter Griffin, there's a lot to be said. You're a fat, stinking, stuck up, abusive, self centered, heartless, douchebag , drunken, asshole. You find it enjoyable treating your own daughter like crap everyday, don't you? Well take good a look at yourself, you're a complete idiot who's IQ's way below zero. Before you go around criticizing me, think about what you are first. Oh that's right you can't think because you're a RETARDED BASTARD."

"None of you ever truly accepted me as part of this family, all I've been is the butt of your jokes. Well no more I am done, I'm done with all of you. I never want to see or speak to any of you again. Like I said before I'm leaving, and I don't just mean moving out the house. I'm leaving Quahog forever."

Meg walks to her car.

"Meg, wait!" Lois called.

"Save it, Lois." Meg said angrily. "There's nothing we have to say to each other goodbye and good riddance, my sorry excuse for a family."

Meg gets into her car and drives off the driveway, she takes one final look at the Griffin family.

"Later bitches!" Meg said flipping them off before driving out of sight.

The rest of the Griffins were left speechless until Stewie says.

"What the hell, first Cleveland gets his own show and now Meg's getting one too." Stewie said. "Why can't I have my own show?"

"You wanna complain talk to Fox." Brian replied.

**End Chapter**

**Here the first chapter of my new Family Guy story, I hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter I have a special treat, Meg will meet and befriend a character from either the Cleveland Show or American Dad. I won't say who it'll be until the my next update. **


	2. A New Look & On the Lam

**Chapter 2: A New Look &amp; On the Lam**

**(Author's Note: First I want to give a special thanks to my friend and partner, and without further ado enjoy reader this chapter)**

Dramatic music plays in the background as the Channel 5 News logo appears on scene.

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker, with Channel 5 News." Tom said. "We now go live to Ollie Williams, recapping the events of the last episode of Family Guy. What happened last time, Ollie?"

"MEG GOT IN TROUBLE WITH HER PARENTS!" Ollie shouted quickly.

"Then what?" Tom asked.

"MEG SKIPPED SCHOOL!"

"Then what?"

"MEG WON SOME MONEY AND A CAR!"

"Then what?"

"MEG TOLD HER FAMILY TO PISS OFF!"

"Then what?"

MEG LEFT QUAHOG!"

"Where'd she you go?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Thanks Ollie, and on with the show" Tom said.

It had been over a week since Meg left Quahog, now she's entering Chicago. This is going to be her first official stop. The only other time she stopped was to get gas and to sleep in her own car.

Meg parked her car in a parking lot of a hotel. She goes into the hotel and up to the check-in, standing behind the desk was man with a brown bob cut hair style, dressed in a green business suit.

"Welcome to the Windrock Hotel, my name is Colby Webster at your service." he said in a French accent.

"Yes, I need place to stay for a while. And I'd like the finest suite you have available in the building." Meg requested.

Colby started to giggle a little and soon burst out laughing. The laughter continued for about ten minutes.

"Oh, you Americans are so funny." Colby said with a grin.

"I fail see the humor, in what I just said." Meg replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then allow me explain it for you, mademoiselle. Our finest suites are only reserved for those who are rich and important, which you are neither" Colby said.

"I've got 700,000 dollars!" Meg stated.

"Well that changes everything. I'll have someone show you to your room" Colby said and he called over a random bellhop.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Webster?" he asked.

"Show our guest to our finest suite on the tenth floor." Colby told him.

"Right away, sir." he said to his boss. "Follow me!"

"Oh and one more thing, mademoiselle" Colby said to Meg.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"It's my sworn duty to warn you, if you try check out of this hotel without paying. I will be forced to take drastic actions and you'll end up like that duck over there." Colby told her.

Scrooge McDuck is being beaten merciless by two maids with golf clubs.

"Hurt me all you want, you bitches, but I'll never pay you my Number One Dime. Even if you kill and cook my nephews" Scrooge said before they resumed beating him.

Meg is taken to the 10th floor, room 1012. Upon entering Meg saw that the suite she'd be staying in was beyond cool.

"Oh my god, this is room amazing." Meg said, looking around her suite. "It's a lot better than that time I had to share a bed with Grandpa Carter."

**Flashback**

A younger Meg is sleeping beside Carter, who's talking in is sleep.

"Griffin, embarrassment, Pewterschmidt family name tarnished forever, have to get rid of Griffin." Carter murmured in his sleep, while strangling an awaken Meg.

"Grandpa, grandpa you're choking me." Meg said, trying to break free.

"Die Griffin, die you fat bastard" Carter said strangling Meg even harder that her face turns blue.

**End Flashback**

Later, Meg is looking for a place to eat, not only that but to go sightseeing as well since this is her first time being away from home on her own.

Meg came across a restaurant by the name of Happy Bernie's.

"This seems like a good place to eat." Meg said, driving towards the restaurant.

The Meg walks into the restaurant and takes a seat in an empty booth. While Meg was reading the menu she didn't notice the waitress approaches her only the camera is show the lower part of her body.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I'd like have the number six combo with scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice" Meg puts down the menu and looks at the waitress.

"Alright, I'll have your order ready after awhile." the waitress told Meg.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry." Meg replied.

It was about twenty minutes before the waitress returns and gives Meg her breakfast. Meg thanked the waitress then eats her meal. She ate everything expect her waffles and pancakes. The waitress comes by once again.

"Did you enjoy the food?" she asked.

"It was great although I couldn't finish it all" Meg answered.

"How will you be paying cash or credit?" she asked.

"Cash!" Meg replied, handing the waitress money. "These should cover it."

The waitress was surprised by the amount of money she had received.

"Two hundred bucks? All you had to pay was 33.50, why are you giving me this much money?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll share my pancakes and waffles with you" Meg smiled.

"Thank you, I'm starving!" the waitress said as she sat down and begin to eat. "Mmm, delicious!

"I'd figure from the way you staring at everyone's food" Meg said.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days" the waitress replied.

"Why's that? Doesn't your boss pay you?" Meg asked.

"He doesn't believe in mandatory payment. All I get paid is a lousy twenty dollars a month, and I don't spend it all in one place phase." the waitress complained.

"What a jackass!" Meg murmured

"Indeed!" the waitress answered.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice demand. Meg and the waitress looked over and saw a fat middle aged man in his late 30s, he has brown hair and mustache, dressed a black suit and tie, and a dark brown hat. The name tag on his chest said "Mr. Crandle".

"Mr. Crandle, why are you here?" the waitress stated.

"The real question is, why aren't you working and talking to this customer?" he demand.

"She offered to share her food with me" she replied.

"Well that's unacceptable. I'm not paying you to sit around and eat with the customers"

"You hardly pay me at all." she muttered.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. And just for that I'm docking you pay an hour" Mr. Crandle told her.

"But Mr. Crandle-

"No butts!" Mr. Crandle pointed to his own behind. "You get yourself back to work, or you'll be scrubbing out the toilets."

"Yes sir!" the waitress said.

"And one thing" Mr. Crandle took hold of the table cloth, knocking all the plates on the ground, breaking them. "Clean up this mess."

"You can't do that!" Meg stated angrily.

"I can and I just did. Besides I'm the owner of this restaurant, this whore works for me and I'll do as I please with her." Mr. Crandle smirked.

With that said Mr. Crandle left.

"How can you stand there, and let him talk trash about you?"

"I have to, he's my boss" the waitress admitted.

"You need to stand up for yourself. Don't let him bully you" Meg told her.

"I can't. He'll fire me" the waitress replied.

"So what? You can't allow yourself to be his doormat, stand up to him like I did with my dad" Meg suggested.

"You don't get along with him?" the waitress wondered.

"Not just him, my family has ignored and neglected more times than I can count. I finally got fed up living with those monsters; I left them and my old life back in Quahog." Meg explained.

"Wow your dad's really stuck up like Simba." the waitress said.

**Cutaway**

Kiara is crying over the fact her father banished her boyfriend. Simba comes in smiling as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Simba asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong you exiled Kovu, you bastard!" Kiara exclaims.

"Oh that Outsider, you're better off if you never knew him. Besides he only using you for sex" Simba said.

"That's not true! He loves me for who I am." Kiara defended Kovu.

"You say that now but soon you'll realize I'm right." Simba said.

"No I won't. I hate daddy! I hate you! I hate you!" Kiara yelled as she ran away from her father.

"Relax Kiara, you're just having your period." Simba said nonchalant.

**End Cutaway**

"Ask yourself, do you really intent to have some fat bastard bully you the rest of your life?" Meg asked.

The waitress was now deep in thought, and that's when Mr. Crandle returned looking really angry.

"So you're still lazing around are you? Looks like I'll be docking your pay again, are you listening to me?" Mr. Crandle asked sternly.

"I am and I got something tell you, Mr. Crandle"

"And what's that?" he asked his employee.

"Go fuck yourself, asswipe!" she replied hostile.

"Girl, what did you say to me?!" Mr. Crandle dared.

"I'll say it as many times as I want, go fuck yourself Mr. Crandle! No job is worth being pushing around by fat load crap like you. As fat as you are, Fat Albert would look like a supermodel" the waitress said making Meg laugh.

"Better watch your tone with me girly or I'll have you fired from a cannon then fire you!" he threatened.

"You can't fire me, because I quit. See ya never Mr. Crapper Stain!" the waitress knees her former boss in the groin.

"Bitch you're not gonna get away with this!" Mr. Crandle groans holdings his privates.

"Doubt it!" the waitress said then turns to Meg. "Thanks for helping me stand up to that fat load."

"It was nothing, if there's one thing I learn it's to hurt your abuser where it hurts most" Meg said.

"Ain't that the truth!" the waitress stated.

With that Meg and the waitress left the restaurant, she showed the waitress her corvette.

"Wow where'd you get this?" the waitress asked admire Meg's car.

"I won it in a contest along with 700,000 dollars" Meg answered.

"Damn that must have been one tough contest, if they got away that much money" she said.

"Not really, all I had to do was eat a streak. Oh, with all that was going I forget to introduce myself. My name is Meg Griffin."

The camera moves up on the waitress's face revealing her to be Hayley Smith from _American Dad_ dressed in a waitress uniform. A studio audience cheers and applauds can be heard in the background.

"Names Hayley Smith, don't wear it out." she said.

"Well hop in, I'll give you a ride home." Meg said.

"There's no need, I actually live behind this restaurant." Hayley told her.

"In a trailer?" Meg asked.

"Come with me!" Hayley stated as Meg followed her to a red van. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"You live in a van?" Meg asked Hayley.

"It's not just me" Hayley said then knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked in a monotone tune.

"It's me sweetie, open up." Hayley said.

The van door slide opened and there stood a 1 year old boy who resembled Jeff Fisher and he had his hairstyle expect his hair is black minus the goatee. He wore a black T-shirt with skull crossbones over a grey long sleeve shirt, black jeans with a chain attached to a belt loop, and black shoes.

"You're home early mom." he said.

"Mom? You're a teenage mother?" Meg exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I am." Hayley replied.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"This Meg Griffin, I just meet her. Meg this is my son, Tommy Fisher" Hayley said.

"Hey Tommy, it's nice to meet you."

"Sup!" Tommy stated deadpan manner.

"Is he an emo?" Meg asked.

"Yes. But the sad part is he wasn't always an emo" Hayley said.

**Flashback**

Hayley and one month old Tommy are shopping in a local strip mall. He appears to be happy go lucky child who wears a tie-dye t-shirt, bell bottoms jeans, and sandals.

"Mommy is it alright if I go to the toy store?" Tommy asked.

"Okay but don't go too far. Here's $20, buy yourself something anything you like" Hayley said.

"Thank you, mama" Tommy replied cheerfully.

Tommy walks off, he spent the next few minutes browsing until he came across a toy store. He walks inside amazed by all the toys that were on sale. What really got his attention was the Lego land section.

"Legos! That's awesome!" Tommy said with glee.

Tommy goes to play with the Legos for a while then he decide to build something he liked with them. It took twenty minutes to build an exact replica on the Eiffel tower.

"There're all finished; my greatest masterpiece in Logo history" Tommy said.

A trio of teenagers came into the Lego section looking to cause trouble.

"You guys want throw Legos at those itty bitty kids and make them cry?" teen #1 suggested.

"Totally!" teen #2 agreed.

"First we make'em cry then they'll pee themselves." teen #3 said.

"Look some stupid kid built the Eiffel Tower, lets knock it down." teen #2 said.

The three teens begin kicking and taking the Legos apart. Tommy watched in horror as his Eiffel Tower being destroyed.

"That was fun!" teen #1 said.

Tommy walks up to the teenagers really upset. "You jerks destroyed my Legos."

"So what are you gonna do about it shrimp?" teen #3 asked.

"Yeah, besides Legos are stupid anyway" teen #2 said.

"And only stupid kids like you would like playing with them" teen #1 added.

Tommy's eyes begin to fill with tears hearing them say that, soon he burst out crying. While the teens laugh at his misery. Tommy runs out the toy store crying his eyes out.

"I hate those guys! I hate my life! I hate everything!" Tommy cried.

Tommy then goes to find his mother but came across Hot Topic. He walks inside to see how dark and gloomy the place is with multiple face piercings and a Mohawk came towards Tommy.

"You looking to buy something, kid?" he asked.

"Anything I can get with a $20" Tommy replied monotone.

"I got just the thing, come with me" he said as Tommy follows him.

Later Tommy came back to Hayley, now dressed in emo clothing.

"Tommy, what are you wearing?" Hayley asked.

"There's no happiness in this world, mom. Only torment, sorrow, and despair" Tommy said emotionless.

**End Flashback**

"Legos are every kids favorite toy without them your dead inside." Hayley said.

"That's awful." Meg said.

"As long as Tommy has his healthy, I'm okay with him being an emo. Besides it's just a phase, he'll grow out of it." Hayley said as she saw her son spray painting "the apocalypse is coming". "Oh who am I kidding, he's doomed."

"I don't really have a home here, but I am staying at hotel for the time being. How would you and Tommy like to come stay with me?" Meg offered.

"Really?" Hayley inquired.

"Of course, I can't let a teenage mom and her son living in a van. Besides it would be nice to have someone else to talk to other than random characters." Meg said.

"Tell me about it. Hey Tommy, Meg's letting use stay with her" Hayley told him.

"I hope they serve eight legged octopus with nails and dry skin" Tommy said.

Both Meg and Hayley stare at him awkwardly.

"I mean, can we have pizza?" Tommy asked sheepishly.

Later at the Windrock Hotel, Hayley came from the bathroom in a robe.

"Did you enjoy the shower?" Meg asked.

"Way better than the ones I usually have back home." Hayley replied.

"It's this great, two teenage girls and a child under one roof. And the best part is no adults to tell us what we can or can't do." Meg said.

"Tell me about, me and my dad have never agreed on anything. He's such a fascist because he works for the CIA back in Langley Falls" Hayley groaned, crossing her arms.

"Did he throw you out?" Meg asked.

"No, in fact no one knows where I am." Hayley answered.

"What made you what to leave home?" Meg asked.

"It's a long story, but seeing as close we're getting I'll tell you anyway." Hayley replied. "I was in and on/off relationship with a stoner named, Jeff Fisher every now and then I broke up with him for many different reasons. At first I thought we weren't going to be together, but soon I realized we were meant for each other. One day, he proposed to me and we got married."

"That's so sweet. It must have been the happiest moment in your life?" Meg claimed.

"Oh it was especially with the 50,000 dollars we tricked my parents out of" Hayley said.

Meg now had a surprised look on her face.

"My parents weren't too that I decide to elope with Jeff, my dad offered a 50,000 dollars reward to anyone who prevented us from getting married. We fool them into believing that Jeff wanted the money for himself. After that the two of use got married we had the best honeymoon of our lives. That is, until Roger showed up to steal the money from us, making an obnoxious sound. He chased us half way across the world until we gave him the money, and when we did it was all gone" Hayley continued telling her story.

"Well that sucks. Brothers can be difficult to deal with" Meg said.

"Roger's not my brother, he's a space alien my dad rescued from Area 51." Hayley said.

"You were concealing an alien from the government?" Meg asked.

"Yes, and that's the reason my poor Jeff got sent into space" Hayley said angrily. "Months after Jeff and I moved in with our parents, Roger wanted to run around the house naked. And like always Roger refused to lesson, and pretended to be Jeff's imaginary friend, only he exposed himself, which upset my dad because he didn't want Jeff to know he's an alien. Since Jeff was terrible at keeping secrets he thought the best solution would be to kill either Roger or Jeff"

"Then what?" Meg asked.

"The worst day of my life happened Roger decides to go back to his home planet. As we were saying our goodbyes to him, he tricked Jeff and got him beamed into outer space never to be seen again!" Hayley cried finishing her story.

"I'm so sorry!" Meg hugs Hayley.

"Thank you" Hayley hugs her back.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Jeff will be back and Roger will get what he deserves" Meg added.

"Thank you Meg. No one in my family didn't seem care that Jeff was gone, and that I should move on with my life. A month later I found out I was pregnant, knowing Tommy will grow up without a father I couldn't handle it, so I left my former life in Langley Falls behind and never looked back" Hayley said.

"I don't blame you." Meg smiled.

"It's strange, but in a way I feel that we're sisters." Hayley said.

"Just like the Olsen twins expected we're not related." Meg replied.

"And the fact we're not in Hollywood" Hayley joked.

The girls laughed at the joke made, while Meg continued to laugh Hayley suddenly takes hold of Meg's cheeks and kisses her right on lips.

Meg's eyes widened in shock, feeling Hayley's tongue down her throat. After a while of locking lips Hayley took hers off Meg's.

"Hayley, what the hell? Meg shouted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Hayley apologized. "It's just that I've been so lonely without Jeff, and you're the only one that cares. I hope this doesn't ruin our newly formed friendship."

"Not in the slightest. I once French-kissed my mortal enemy after whacking her over the head with a sack of soda cans. I'd have to be a hypocrite to diss you." Meg replied.

"Glad to hear it. I'd hate to lose you" Hayley stated.

"That's not going to happen." Meg assured.

"Wanna make out?" Hayley asked.

"Oh what the heck!" Meg said.

Both teens brought their lips together and begin kissing each other passionately. They were too caught up in their make out session to notice Tommy coming in.

"Hey mom, I saw this awesome thriller for ten bucks. Can I- OH MY GOD

The site of his mother and Meg kissing was too overwhelming, and Tommy fainted as a result. Meg and Hayley stop what they were doing and saw Tommy passed out.

"Oops, I think we traumatized him" Meg stated.

"Eh he'll get over it." Hayley said as though nothing had happened. "If anything it saves me the trouble of explaining a few things to him about sex."

The next day, Meg and Hayley took Tommy to the carnival for some fun and to make up for what happened.

"Tommy, we're really sorry about yesterday. You see, when mommy gets a bit too emotional, she starts doing crazy stuff. She's going through a phase" Hayley explained.

"I...saw...nothing!" Tommy's face is still bright red.

"Let me make it up to you by...OH MY GOD, it's a puppy!" Hayley runs like a little girl and she sees a Dalmatian puppy in a cage at a balloon darts stand. "Look honey, don't you want a puppy?" Hayley asks.

"Puppies are not gifts for the dark world. Why must you embarrass the innocence of a boy?" Tommy replied.

"Well, while you two are playing games. I'll be riding on the Ferris wheel" Meg said before leaving.

Hayley takes her son over to the balloon darts stand.

"I want to win that Dalmatian for my son" Hayley said to the man behind the booth, paying him 20 dollars.

"If you can pop over forty balloons in thirty seconds, it's yours" he replied.

"Oh this will be over in no time." Hayley countered.

Once Hayley received her darts she popped every balloon on the board in less than ten seconds.

"Ha. I told you I could do it in no time." Hayley gloated.

"Whatever." he stated uncaringly, he gives Hayley the Dalmatian. "Here's your puppy, if you're going to eat him afterwards. I reckon that you do it behind the Tunnel of Love."

Hayley gave the man a look of disgust.

"I'm not going to eat it, you sicko. I'm giving him to my beloved son." Hayley said.

"Gee thanks mom" Tommy said in an unsympathetic tone.

"At least try to act happy. You're more boring than a doctor who used to be a football captain in high school" Hayley complained.

**Cutaway**

A doctor is with his patient.

"All right; you're perfectly healthy "the doctor said

"Thanks, doctor" the patient thanked as he looked at a picture "Wait, is that you?"

"Yeah, I was the football team's captain in high school" the doctor answered "I was considered the best football player of all time."

"And why didn't you become a professional football player?" the patient asked.

"They caught me taking steroids" the doctor answered depressed.

**End Cutaway**

Meanwhile, Meg is waiting in very long line to ride the Ferris wheel.

"How much longer is this line gonna be?" Meg asked.

"Forever trust me. I've been here three days straight." a random guy answered.

No longer could she tolerate waiting. Meg leaves to find Hayley and Tommy, however she comes to a guessing booth.

"Hey. Hey you girl wearing the pink hat, care to play a little guessing game?" a man asked.

Meg comes towards the booth.

"What sort of guessing game?" Meg asked.

"Simple, all you have to do is guess my age and weight. And you get to select a coupon from this jar and it tell you what you've won" he replied.

"Alright then, I'll play" Meg said.

"Good luck, girly. You'll never guess that a 180 pound, 36 year old man is very smart" he stupidly gave away the answer.

"Let's see, are you 36 years old and weigh 180 pounds?" Meg pretended to guess.

"Are you some kind of witch?" the guy asked startled. "Well, you win a prize!"

"Oh my God. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I've always dreamed of winning without having to steal or cheat." Meg cheered as the guy gives her the jar to determine what prize she won. "Let's see here, free something." Meg takes out a coupon and it was...a free makeover!

"Congratulations" he said.

"But I don't want another makeover." Meg whined.

"Why not? You earned it" the guy said.

"The last time I got a makeover, I was a total bitch and Jimmy Fallon took my virginity away." Meg explained.

"Well, I hate to fart on your fries, but it's one prize takeout only. No switches. You take it or leave it." the guy insisted.

"I guess it's better than nothing" Meg said.

Meanwhile Hayley and Tommy are play with their new dog, well Hayley is.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy, oh yes you are." Hayley said, petting the Dalmatian's head.

"If you're done playing with that dog, mom, I'd like to go ride Deadman's Island now." Tommy said.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later, sweetie. For now wouldn't you like to play with your new pet?" Hayley asked.

"Nope!" Tommy replied, crossing his arms as he looks away.

"Come on don't be such spoilsport." Hayley said, putting the Dalmatian in front of her son.

The Dalmatian rubs himself against Tommy.

"Aw, see sweetie he likes you." Hayley said. "Why don't you ask him to do a trick?"

"Any trick I want?" he asked.

"Yes anything!" Hayley replied.

"Alright play dead boy!" Tommy said, as he takes out baseball from nowhere and beats the Dalmatian to death. "Good boy!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hayley yelled at her son.

"Dogs are the gift of the forgotten. Thus shall be beaten" Tommy added. "Besides you suggest I get him to do a trick."

"I told you get him to do a trick, not beat'em to death." Hayley said angrily.

"That's part of the trick, kill it and bring it back from the dead" Tommy explained.

Hayley gave her son a sour look.

"Tommy I've had enough of emo attitude, you're grounded until you learn to mellow out." Hayley said with hands on her hip.

"Whatever!" he replied unconcerned.

"I tried." Hayley said as she shakes her head.

"There you two are!" Meg's voice called.

"Meg? Meg you look different." Hayley said.

True indeed Meg was different, she now had D-cup breasts and her glasses were gone. Her hair is longer with purple streaks going down her back, cherry lipstick, white wristbands on each arm. New clothes to go with it, Meg wore a blue tube, a pink skirt, and white high-heels.

"I got a makeover" Meg said. What do you think?"

"I don't like it" Hayley responded as Meg looks down. "I LOVE IT!"

Meg smiles.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I love it" Hayley said as she hugs Meg.

"Thanks Hayley. You're the best." Meg said returning the hug.

"Just one question, you are wearing panties aren't you?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I am!" Meg said. "Who do you think I am, Jaina Ryder?"

"Who's Jaina Ryder?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know. Hey where's Tommy?" Meg asked noticing he was there.

Hayley looks at spot where her son was suppose to be, and that he was nowhere in sight.

"He was just here a minute ago!" Hayley said.

"He couldn't have gotten far. Come on lets go lets go look for him" Meg said.

"I hope we find him, otherwise I'll be a worse parent than the Joker" Hayley said.

**Cutaway**

The Joker dressed in a business suit walks into his house.

"Honey, I'm home!" the Joker said.

Harley Quinn welcomed her husband with smack upside the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You're late again!" Harley said angrily.

"Sorry dear, you know how it is at the office. My boss had me working an extra shift" the Joker said.

"Oh really is that so. Then perhaps you can explain this." Harley said as she unfolds the newspaper, the headline read "The Joker bombed Gotham Bank killing hundreds".

"At least I'm making easy money." the Joker said.

"Well, while you're out making your easy money J.J been getting in to trouble at school. His principal said that if he misbehaves again, J.J will be expelled." Harley said.

"J.J, come out here!" the Joker yelled.

A small version of the Joker walks into the living room cover in blood.

"Why are you covered in blood?" the Joker asked.

"I was playing doctor with Uncle Riddler. He had to have surgery because of the tumor in his head. But now he's as good as new." J.J replied as he showed his parents the Riddler's decapitated head.

"I told you not to let him watch those Saw movies." Harley said sternly.

**End Cutaway**

Hayley and Meg had been searching for Tommy for last half hour.

"We've looked everywhere. Where could he have gone?" Meg asked.

"If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself." Hayley said.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Meg said.

"I hope so, I'd do anything to hear his voice just one more time." Hayley said in a broken voice.

"Come on, let me get on." Tommy voice yelled.

The girls look in the direction of where the voice had came from. Tommy was arguing with the conductor.

"For the last time kid no. You're too little, to get on this ride." he said.

"Either you let me on, or suffer the consequences." Tommy said.

"What consequences?" he asked.

Tommy punched the conductor in the groin so hard he falls to his knees clutching his groin.

"The nut-pain consequences, now will you let me on?" Tommy asked.

"Hell no! In fact, as of now you're banned from riding Deadman's Island." he said holding his privates.

"Damn it!" Tommy said.

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in loving embrace by Hayley.

"There you are, my sweet baby." Hayley said before the expression on her face changed from a worried one to an angry one. "Why'd you run off?"

"I wanted to ride on Deadman's Island" Tommy answered.

"Well don't it again, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Hayley said.

"Whatever" Tommy said.

"Whatever? Whatever, whatever is that all you have to say for yourself?" Hayley asked sternly.

"Whatever!" Tommy shrugged.

Hayley was mad, so mad her face turns red and steam out of her ears.

"That's it! I've had enough of your anti-social attitude." Hayley yells. "Tommy I am your mother and you well respect me. You may not care or love me the same way I do about you. So I suggest you start treating me with more respect or I'll spank you until have your own kids!"

Tommy then broke down crying.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. But you brought it on yourself." Hayley said.

"You're wrong about that!" Tommy sobbed.

"Tommy, I just wanted you to be a good boy." Hayley said.

"No that's not what I was talking about. When you said I didn't care or love about you. The truth is I do love you mommy, I really do." Tommy said wiping away his tears.

"I love you too honey." Hayley said as she hugs her son. "But why have you been acting like you didn't want me?"

"I was too embarrassed" Tommy confessed.

"Embarrassed of what?' Hayley asked.

"I don't know" Tommy replied.

"Come on Tommy you can tell me anything" Hayley said

"I'm embarrassed to say that I love my mommy with all my heart, especially since I'm emo." Tommy confessed.

"Tommy, there's nothing wrong with loving mommy. I love you no matter what. What's wrong with loving mommy?" Hayley asked.

"I'm supposed to be serious and tough, especially since we're poor." Tommy explained. "I thought if I acted uncaring you wouldn't have to worry so much for me. But I do love you mommy."

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to do that for my sake. I love you for who you are, and I always will" Hayley smiled.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yes sweetie, with all my heart!" Hayley said.

"Oh mommy!" Tommy hugs Hayley tightly. "I promise to be nicer to you from now on and I'll won't kill another animal again unless it's a hamster those things are it get rid of."

"Thank you dear." Hayley said as she hugs him back.

"That was so beautiful!" Meg said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What you guys say we go get ourselves some corn dogs?"

"I'm a vegetarian!" Hayley stated.

"Can I have one?" Tommy asked.

"Sure honey!" Hayley replied.

That night at the Windrock Hotel, Tommy, Meg, and Hayley are watching TV.

"Today was one of the best days I've ever had." Tommy said.

"Is that because I'm letting stay up late or because of the prank you pulled?" Hayley asked.

"Both. I almost feel sorry for making that guy eat a swamp of bees, but you gotta admit it was funny seeing him fun face front into that wall" Tommy said.

"Well thing I'm most grateful for is I got to meet the two of you." Meg said. "Ever since I left Quahog, I haven't had anyone to talk to and despite all the crap I've been though. You and Tommy are among the few who've treated me with compassion or make up excuses to avoid me, even before got this new look" Meg said.

"Don't mention it. Besides if I hadn't met you, Tommy and I would still be living in Jeff's van. If the three of us had fun today, we'll have a blast tomorrow and the day after that" Hayley said.

"Sounds like a plan." Meg said. "But we can't stay in this hotel for too long, though it's expensive enough as it is"

"We can find a place of our own while we're out tomorrow." Hayley suggested.

"I like nothing more than to have my own room. A room of means I can decorate it anyway I see fit" Tommy said.

"If it doesn't involve cannibalism, I'm happy" Hayley said.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news bulletin" Tom Tucker said from the TV.

"This had to be important, and not one of those false alarms you hear so often" Tommy said.

**Cutaway to the TV**

"Local whiner Meg Griffin of Spooner Street has run away from, Quahog Rhode Island" Diane said as picture of Meg munching on a hamburger appeared in the background. "Her current whereabouts are unknown, but the police are advising anyone with information to call them immediately."

Tom receives a not from someone off screen.

"In another shocking turn of event, liberal hippie Hayley Smith of Langley Falls is also on the loose" Tom said the picture of Meg was replaced with a picture of Hayley smoking pot. "She's been reported missing for awhile and hasn't been seen since, Stan Smith is offering a reward to the person who returns his daughter. We now go to Ollie Williams with his reaction, how do you feel Ollie?"

"I WANT A RAISE!" Ollie shouted.

"Thanks Ollie!" Tom said.

**End Cutaway**

"Oh, shit we're screwed." Meg said.

"Mommy I'm scared" Tommy said clinging onto Hayley.

"Don't panic, maybe if we're lucky nobody saw it." Hayley said.

The sound of a helicopter is heard outside, Meg and the others look out the window to see Joe piloting a police copter including police cars parked out front.

"Meg Griffin come out with hands up, we've got the place surrounded" Joe said over a megaphone. "We're here to take you home."

Meg opens the window.

"Never! I'm never going back to that house of monsters." Meg said.

"Meg? Meg what did you do to yourself?" Joe asked surprised by her new appearance "You like you had a sex change."

"First of all I've always been a girl, and secondly I don't ever want to see my ex-family again" Meg said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, now come along quietly" Joe replied.

"Fuck you!" Meg yelled.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way" Joe said.

"It's gonna take more take more than a few dozen cops to stop a hot babe, a hippie, and an emo kid." Hayley said.

Another helicopter arrived on the scene, only this one was from the CIA, flown by Dick and Jackson.

"Hayley Smith, we know you're down there. Surrender now or we'll be forced to take seizure action" Dick said."

Meg and Tommy glared at Hayley.

"There's a reason people don't use that metaphor. And this is one of them" Tommy said to his mother.

"What are you CIA douche bags doing here?" Joe asked.

"We're here to find and retrieve Stan Smith's daughter" Dick answered.

"What about the girls who went wild at my son's birthday party?" Jackson asked.

"Who cares about them?" Dick said to his partner.

"This is police business, so stay out of our way." Joe said.

"Like hell we well. We're not leaving until we get Hayley Smith" Dick said.

"A likely story, admit it you're just want to make us look bad. Like you guys did in that baseball game" Joe said.

**Flashback**

Joe is on home base bating against Stan Smith who's the pitcher. Reginald Koala is the catcher and Avery Bullock the umpire.

"You're going down, you CIA bastards" Joe said.

"That's big talk coming from a man with no legs" Stan said. "The CIA will be better than you police chumps."

"We're gonna eat you cops for breakfast" Bullock said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah, we're also going to be eating a Swanson TV dinner!" Reginald taunted.

"And you can't walk, you homo-cripple" Bullock laughed.

"Shut up! You will not intimidate me. I am strong like a rock, I shall not be moved!" Joe shouted in anger.

Reginald grew an evil grin.

Oh really, let's see how strong you are without your wheelchair."Reginald said as he pushed Joe out of his chair the throws it out of reach. "What are you gonna do now, crawl to victory?"

"You're useless. Hey everyone, look at the useless cripple trying to walk" Stan said to the crowd.

Everyone pointed at Joe laughing at him, call him a "crippled-loser".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joe yelled.

**End Flashback**

"I made a vow on that day. I swore I'd one up the CIA and I'm gonna prove it by capturing Meg and the Hayley Smith girl" Joe said.

"Not if we get them first" Dick said.

"Move out, men get those girls" Joe said over the intercom.

"Attack! Show them why America choose use to be its protectors." Dick yelled.

Both the police officers and CIA agents ran into the hotel.

"Good luck finding us. You guys don't even know what floor we're on." Hayley said to them.

Suddenly there was a banging sound from the door.

"Open up or we'll break the door down" a police officer said.

Tommy gave his mother a look of disapproval.

"Wow mom with your bad luck you'd have an excellent career as a bitter fortune teller." Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Guess this is the end of the line for us. Just when our lives together were beginning" Meg said to Hayley.

"I'm gonna miss you!"Hayley said hugging Meg.

"Me too!" Meg said hugging her back.

"Hey, look what I found." Tommy said pulling a chair over revealing an air vent. "I found a way out!"

"But where does it lead?" Meg asked.

"Who cares as long as it gets us out of here" Hayley said.

Hayley opens the air vent and crawls inside with the others right behind her. They crawl through the vent for a couple of minutes until reaching the end, which brought them to the laundry room. The three of them looked at door to check if the halls were clear, so far there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Good the coast is clear! We can sneak out the back" Meg said.

As the three of them made their way to the door, they we suddenly stopped by Colby Webster.

"And just where do you, think you're going?" he asked Meg.

"Where do you think? We're getting the hell out here." Tommy said.

"Is that so? It appears that you've forgotten what I told from day one, attempt to leave without paying will result in being beaten until you decide to pay" Colby said taking out a golf club.

Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Let me handle this." Tommy said narrowing his eyes. "Hey Mack, do you know Head-nut?"

"Head-nut? I don't know anyone named Head-nut, Head-nut who." Colby asked.

Tommy head butts Colby in his balls causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

"Oh, right in the jewels." Meg laughed.

"Every male's weakness!" Hayley added..

"Nuts to you, sir." Tommy joked.

"You're all gonna pay for this." Colby said in a high-squeaky voice.

Hayley, Meg, and Tommy laughed their asses off.

"You sound like Theodore from _Alvin in the Chipmunks_, only less lovable." Meg said.

"I'd like to stay and humiliate you but we gonna go. So nuts, yeah later" Tommy said.

Neither Meg nor Hayley were laughing sophisticated to say they were unimpressed.

"Those nuts jokes are starting to get old fast" Hayley commented.

The three of them ran out the hotel and into the bushes. Their only obstacle was Joe, Dick and Jackson who are still in their helicopters listening in to their teams reports.

"Ah yuck mommy, it stinks in here?" Tommy said holding his nose.

"SHH!" the girls shushed him.

"Here's the plan, on three we run straight to my car. And whatever you do don't look back."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hayley asked.

"We don't have any other choice, get ready" Meg replied.

Meg held her fingers up counting, right at three they ran out the bushes. They almost made it to Meg's corvette and it blows up.

"MY CAR!" Meg shouted.

"Stay where you are, there's no escape." Joe said.

"Quick, to the van!" Hayley said.

As soon as got into Jeff's van with Hayley behind the wheel, making their get way.

"There're escaping!" Jackson said to Dick.

"I can see that. Attention all CIA agents, the target is driving a red van, stop and capture at all cost" Dick said over his intercom.

Joe's face turns red with anger.

"This does NOT sit well with me. I want every officer it pursuit, failure is not an opinion. Get Meg and that hippie at all cost, even if you have to kill any bystanders to do it" Joe ordered.

"But Officer Swanson, that's against our code" a random officer said.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME MAGGOT!" Joe shouted. "Have you forgotten the CIA is our mortal enemy, and it's our sworn duty to crush them?"

Both the CIA and police were in hot on their tail.

"They're gaining on us!" Tommy said staring out the window from Meg's lap.

"Hang on tight guys, I gonna floor it." Hayley said.

Hayley then hits the gas on the van and zoomed off, passing several other cars. However neither the police nor the CIA would give up so easily and shoot at them with their guns trying to flatten their tires.

Hayley made a turn and crushes through a book store, running down anything in sight with people jumping out of the way. Until breaking through a glass window which brought them out of the store including the police and CIA.

Now they're going down a long steep hill where for some reason Speed Racer, Speed Buggy, and Dastardly and Muttley were parked on the side of the road. When they saw a van passing them they assumed it was a race, and joined in. The racers quickly caught up with them, neck and neck with each other until Hayley made a u-turn to another part of the road as for the racers they'd crushed into a brick wall, the cars then caught on fire and exploded.

"These guys are persistent!" Hayley said staring at the side window.

"Let me take care of them" Tommy said as he got out from Meg's lap.

"What are you gonna do?" Hayley asked.

"You'll see!" Tommy replied.

Opening the back door Tommy takes a lighter and firecrackers from his pockets. Lighting every firecracker then throws all of them on the road. The firecrackers went off causing the police and CIA agents' cars to swirl out of control, now they all piled up on one another wrecked.

"Tommy, where on Earth did you get those fireworks?" Hayley asked.

"I bought from a special place, a place nobody should ever know" Tommy answered.

"Well, anyway thank you for that sweetie" Hayley said.

"You're welcome mommy. I mean, whatever" Tommy said.

"I hate to interrupt but those guys in the coppers are still after us" Meg said.

"Oh shit!" Hayley cursed.

"Mommy, you cursed" Tommy said.

"Lighten up Tommy" Hayley said.

If Joe was mad before now he was pissed off big time.

"Damn it! Damn it! Those bastards are so fired for this!" Joe shouted then hears Dick and Jackson's laughter.

"Too bad for you! Now we're gonna find those girls!" Dick taunted, only for the helicopter to crack up. "What's happening?"

"We're out of fuel!" Jackson answered.

"That's impossible I filled it yesterday." Dick said.

"Funny thing about that, I sort of used it afterwards." Jackson said nervously.

"For what?" Dick asked.

"Having a three way with my girlfriend and my sister's friend" Jackson replied.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier!" Dick said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Guy Night." Jackson admitted.

"Assuming I invite you!" Dick said.

"Aw!" Jackson groans sadly.

Both CIA agents got their parachutes, jumping out the copper before it fell from the sky.

"Ha. Looks like the tables have turned. With the CIA outta the way I'll get those girls no matter what it takes, even if I have to use the big guns." Joe said as he pushed a red button which activated the copper's missile launcher. He fires a set of missiles at the fugitives destroying part of the road, leaving behind a giant crater. Luckily Hayley have moved just in time.

"Ha ha ha ha who's going to stop me now?" Joe laughs evilly then his cell phone rings. "Hello? DAMN IT BONNIE! I'm trying to catch the two girls on the loose! How about you change Susie's diapers instead?" Joe screams on his cell phone.

Joe fires another set of missiles, this time at a random buildings using the destroyed parts to block his targets path. The next one hit was a hotel, where Cleveland was bathing. The tub started sliding off.

"What the hell? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Cleveland falls while in the tub.

"Damn it! Can't I enjoy a bath without any shenanigans? Cleveland asked himself.

"Sorry buddy!" Joe said from the helicopter passing by.

"Fuck you, Joe!" Cleveland shouted shaking his fist.

Joe continues firing at them not caring what he had destroyed to achieve his goal, although needless to say he was about to get his wish.

"Hayley drive faster!" Meg said holding on to Tommy for dear life.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I don't think I can lose him." Hayley replied.

"And I'm out of fireworks!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh crap, there's no way out. It looks like we're doomed this time." Hayley said.

"Not yet, over there look!" Meg said.

Hayley and Tommy stared in the direction Meg pointed towards a place called Bloomthorn Lounge.

"What's so special about it?" Hayley asked.

"Follow me inside, I've got a plan." Meg said.

"What could that be?" Tommy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Hayley said.

Driving towards the lounge, the three fugitives ran inside the Bloomthorn Lounge, Joe lands his helicopter and wheels out.

"I've got you now, there's no place you can hide from me." Joe said with a grin.

Joe enters the lounge and it turns out to be a fancy club with only rich people. Flower designs were all over the place. The guests there were either having a meal with their socialists or dancing to the music the band was playing. A random worker sees Joe.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a membership here?" he asked.

"I don't need a fucking membership. I'm looking for an ugly boy who's now a pretty girl and a hippie." Joe sad.

"Sir, I'm sorry but members only, I'll have to ask you to leave." the worker argued

Joe shoots the man in his kneecap getting everyone's attention.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, do you use the bathroom in that chair?" some stranger asked, only for Joe to shoot him.

"Now as I was saying I'm looking an ugly boy who's now a pretty girl, Meg Griffin and a hippie, Hayley Smith" Joe said. "Did anyone see them come in?"

No one responded angering Joe which him shoot at the ceiling, causing the men and women to scream.

"Those girls are in here somewhere, and I won't leave until find them!" Joe said.

From the corner of his eye Joe spotted Meg and Hayley at a table holding menus to hide their faces. But the back of their heads were visible.

"Gotcha!" Joe whispered. "Time for the old smoke and a grab!"

Joe takes out a grenade that lands right on their table. At that moment smoke came out of it knocking the girls unconscious.

"Alright, I got them! Take that CIA, the police are way better than you, boy I haven't felt this way since I saw the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" Joe said.

**Flashback**

Joe, Bonnie, and Susie are in the movie theater.

"Joe, I don't think this movie is appropriate for Susie." Bonnie commented.

"Shh…"

"I mean it's sad seeing a boy becoming a dragon." Bonnie commented.

"Shh…"

"And that sea monster looks pretty scary." Bonnie commented.

"Mrs can you please stop talk?" the guy asked who was trying to shutting her up.

"Hey buddy can do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP? We're trying to watch movie, here." Joe said.

"Some people are just rude." Bonnie said.

**End Flashback**

The next afternoon in the Quahog police station Joe has the girls tied up in a burlap sack.

"You girls put up quite a fight but in the end lost. Should've known better than to fuck with Joseph Miriam Swanson" Joe cheers.

The Griffin family arrives.

"We got here as soon as you called, did you find her?" Lois asked.

"You better believe it. I caught her and Hayley Smith!" Joe said.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"A CIA agent's daughter and your daughter's accomplice" Joe replied.

"Really? We're doing crossovers now? Well it's a good thing I wrote those petitions last week, there's no way Meg's ever gonna have a show." Stewie said smug.

"Why does that even bother you?" Brian asked.

"Cause I have dreams Brian, dreams that Rupert and I will have our own sitcom. Just the two of use having fun." Stewie said imagining himself and a human sized Robert sharing a plate of spaghetti.

"That's never gonna happen!" Brian said.

"Yes it will, my Stewie fans told me so" Stewie said.

"I'll bet!" Brian said without a care.

Lois is untying the burlap sack.

"Megan Griffin, when we get home, you are in so much trouble. What the hell...you're not Meg" Lois said shocked.

Lois was right the on the money the two in the sack were neither Meg nor Hayley let alone girls. Instead they were two Asian dudes dressed in their clothes, the one in Meg's clothes was appears to be well fit in his forties, has brown hair and mustache. And the only next to him appears to be well fit in his forties as well, except his hair and mustache is black.

"Hi mommy and daddy. You found me." one said in a girly tone.

"Who are guys?" Chris asked.

"My name's Todd and this is my gay lover Brad." Todd told them.

"Joe, what the fuck? You told you us you had Meg!" Lois shouted.

"I did. Wait a minute they tricked me, damn it!" Joe shouted.

"You got that right, wheels. Your daughter asked me and my lover to disguise ourselves as her and that hippie girl. And after you supposedly caught us they'd escape" Bard said.

"Meg tricked us? Well the plot thins!" Stewie said.

Joe growls.

"Damn you, Meg GRIFFINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Joe yells into the sky.

"Hey Joe the chief wants to see you" a police officer said.

"Not now, I'm being dramatic at the moment." Joe said.

Back with the girls and Tommy they're driving on the open road.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Hayley said excited.

"Me either, at first I had doubts rather it would work or not. But I have to admit Meg; I was impressed with the way things played out." Tommy said.

"It was nothing really!" Meg said with a grin.

**Flashback**

Five minutes before Joe arrives.

"Now what?" Tommy asked.

Meg sees two Asian men in the corner chatting as they were both wearing matching European suits.

"Bingo!" Meg said.

They walk towards them.

"Hi there, I'm Meg and this is Hayley and Tommy."

"A pleasure to meet you, Meg. My name's Todd and this is my life partner Brad" Todd introduced.

"Hello!" Brad said waving his fingers.

"Listen, I need you guys to do us a huge favor!" Meg said.

"What is it?" Brad asked.

"There's a cop from my hometown, he's here to arrest us. And I was wondering if the two of you wouldn't mind disguising yourselves as me and Hayley, giving us enough time to leave town unnoticed." Meg explained her plan.

Neither Todd nor Brad was thrilled about the idea.

"Eww, you want us to do that?" Todd gags in a grossed tone.

"Why should we do you any favors? I bet you're only asking us because we're gay, well you can forget it" Brad said.

Meg starts fake crying!

"Please do it, for two lesbians and our love child" Meg cried.

"WHAT? Lesbians?!" Tommy freaked out, only for Hayley to shush him. She knows what Meg's planning to do, and played along.

"Yes, it's horrible our parents want let outs be together so ran we away from home" Hayley cried.

The expressions on Brad and Todd's faces changed with that statement.

"That's so sad! I'll do whatever I can to help" Brad said.

"Me too. We gays have to stick together otherwise we'd never be able to vote" Todd said.

"You mean it? Oh thank you, and remember don't say a word until after he captures you." Meg reminded.

"Don't worry if there's one Todd and I are good at besides pleasuring each other is acting" Brad said.

"You all skedaddle, we'll take care of things." Todd said.

With that Tommy and the girls fled out the building.

"Good luck!" Brad said.

**End Flashback**

"What'll we do now?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know. Continue to hide I guess" Meg said.

"But where are we go?" Hayley asked.

"Can we always go to the darkness, where I belong" Tommy said.

"No way, we're not going to Detroit" Meg said.

"I wasn't talking about Detroit. I meant the darkness, where the lost and forgotten are left alone" Tommy said.

"San Francisco? Hayley inquired

That's the place!' Tommy said.

"Wait, why is San Francisco such an ideal place?" Meg asked.

"Trust me when I say it's the perfect city to live in. That and I heard, they have a magic shop run by three evil witch sisters." Tommy said

"Isn't that a line from the Goosebumps book "Witch Shopping"? Hayley asked.

"It definitely is!"Tommy replied.

"What do you think about going to San Francisco, Hayley?" Meg asked.

"Not sure. I mean I've never even been there in my life, but what the heck lets go for it." Hayley said.

"Kick ass. I'm gonna paint the town in blood." Tommy cheered.

Hayley and Meg look at him strangely.

"It's a metaphor for, I'm going to like it there." Tommy explained.

"Uh-uh!" Hayley mumbles still giving her son a suspicious look. "Hang tight guys, our next stop San Francisco."

"And new possibilities Meg added.

"Yay!" the girls, and Tommy cheered.

**End Chapter**


End file.
